


A Patch of Black Weiss

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake tells Weiss her feelings when they are left alone in the dorm and is surprised by the reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note- hey everyone this is my first Fanfiction story for RWBY I got suggestions from the /r/Reiss Subreddit for the Black Ice pairing, leave a review and tell me how I did and if you want this story to be more than a one-shot anyway Thanks for Reading

It had been a 4 months since the Initiation and the formation RWBY, Yang was still a bottomless pit of energy and our her sister Ruby, our fearless leader had matured slightly she was still an adorably childish girl but on the bright side she was getting along better with Weiss-

“Weiss”

My thoughts stopped on the thought of our fourth teammate Weiss Schnee, the Ice princess as she was called by Yang. As I sat reading my book in our shared dorm room I peeked over the top to look across the room to Ruby and Weiss’s bunk bed. it was… well it had not fallen yet which Weiss regarded as a miracle seeing as she slept on the bottom bunk, Ruby had attached her bed to the ceiling with rope though it was lopsided. As I looked at Weiss she sat on her bed polishing her sword Myrenaster and I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched her, her skin reminded me of porcelain because of the color and how smooth it was. her eyes focused on the blade were a wonderfully clear ice blue that i found mesmerizing to look at and even though one eye was marred with a scar it did not retract from her beauty, in fact it added to her gorgeous visage, it was a testament to the fighting spirit Weiss possessed, her hair was a pure shade of white and was tied into her standard side ponytail as I stared at Weiss one word formed in my head “Beautiful.”

Just then there was a crash as Yang came rushing into our room slamming the door closed behind her. Ruby and Weiss both looked up at the door while I quickly ducked my head behind my book again so none of them saw me staring at Weiss. Just then Weiss put on a face that conveyed her displeasure at Yang’s entrance.

"You blonde brute was slamming the door entirely necessary?" She asked in an annoyed tone even after our time together Weiss and Yang still fought but it lacked the heat that had originally marked their arguments during our first few weeks at Beacon now their arguments were much more civil, though far too often in mine and Ruby’s opinions.

"Oh calm down princess" Yang said as she smirked at Weiss "learn to let your hair down and have some fun"

As those two argued I glanced up at Ruby sitting atop her bunk bed her legs swinging back and forth as she was looked down at me, wearing a knowing smile. “why is she smiling at me like that unless” and as if on cue Ruby pointed at me and subtly glanced down at Weiss “Shit she saw me staring at Weiss what do I do now?” as I began to panic Ruby hopped down from her bunk and grabbed her sister interrupting her argument with Weiss.

“Come on Yang let’s go outside and have fun I’m bored” Ruby said as she began pulling her sister toward the door, this threw Yang off momentarily but she quickly regained her composure and pulled out of her younger sisters grasp and ran to the door

“Alright let’s go everyone we’re having fun today” she said looking at me and Weiss I was still dumbfounded at what Ruby was doing and Weiss huffed out a negative response still annoyed at the blonde.

“No Yang we’re going over to JNPR’s room and getting Nora to have fun, you guys don’t mind do you?” she asked both of us as her and Yang stood at the door 

Weiss agreed that, that was a good idea and I just mumbled “yeah you guys have fun” as I realized what Ruby that fiend was doing, she was going to get me and Weiss alone

“Weiss” my thoughts always stopped whenever i thought about her and she became all i thought about 

As Ruby and Yang left a silence settled between me and Weiss and to my ears, especially my hidden faunas ear in my bow the silence was deafening as all I thought was how Ruby was a fiend. I liked Weiss but I was not ready to show my feelings to her because I did not know if she even liked me that way, she had been friendly with me since we became a team but I could not stop thinking about how I first met her and Ruby outside of Beacon on the first day, with me criticizing her family’s company and her yelling at me, my thoughts were interrupted when I realized Weiss was talking to me.

“Uh..I.. what did you say” I fumbled with my words as I looked at her stunning blue eyes, I had started losing my composure around Weiss around 3 months when I had come to realize the extent of my crush on her, and it had only gotten worse since then now I avoided talking to her when I could to avoid blathering on like Ruby and saying something I may regret.

“I said I wanted to ask you a question Blake” she said nonchalantly as if I hadn’t just stumbled over my tongue like Ruby does when Weiss shouts at her 

“Sure what did you want to ask me” I said regaining my normal composure which took a great effort 

“I wanted to know why you were staring at me” she said and as the words passed her lips I felt my heart drop “How did she notice me" I thought panicking

"I....uh...we...well I was admiring how beautiful you are" I said mumbling the last part out and hiding my reddening cheeks behind my book too fearful of how she would react “Why didn’t I just lie?” I thought as the silence stretched on, I had been too surprised by her question to think of a lie so I had blurted out the truth

"Oh" was her only response

As I thought on how blunt I had been with my answer only one thought occurred to me "what does she think of me now" this thought raced through my mind at a mile a minute when suddenly my book was taken from my hands and standing over me was Weiss, her white hair tied in it's usually side ponytail looking perfect and her captivating ice blue eyes looking at me while her normally porcelain white cheeks were also red signifying....what? My brain was too muddled from her proximity to me to think clearly when I heard her talking

“I… I..think your beautiful too Blake” she mumbled clearly embarrassed by her words

“What?!?!? she thinks I’m beautiful?” my heart began beating faster and letting go of my ambition and all the nervous energy I had I looked at Weiss my amber eyes meeting her ice blue ones as I started leaning forward I took my book from her hand and placed it on the bed and I leaned closer to her, she looked surprised at my actions but did not back away, I kept leaning forward until our faces were incredibly close I could feel her breath on my face and I whispered to her my voice suddenly losing the stutter it had before when I was talking to Weiss it was now unwaveringly steady 

“Not only do I think you’re beautiful Weiss Schnee I also have a massive crush on you”

and with that I closed my eyes and leaned forward bringing our lips together and my brain exploded into fireworks at the contact, her lips were soft and warm and unable to control myself I purred into the kiss “Curse my cat-self” but the kiss was cut short as she pulled away and opening my eyes I realized she had closed hers too as she was also opening her eyes and without thinking i licked my lips savoring the taste that was Weiss, at this action she blushed even more than she already. I lowered my eyes to look at my hands and began blushing harder than i had been before realizing how abrupt and out of character my actions had been and how Weiss would mostly likely now start one of her well-known tirades for the audacity i had shown in kissing her when I felt a soft hand on my chin that gently pulled my gaze upward into Weiss’ ice blue eyes that I had come forward to looking at

“Lucky for you then Blake Belladonna, that I also have a crush on you” she said with a smirk

My mind didn’t work for a minute as I processed what she said and then I broke out into a smile and not my normal small grin but a full-on Yang ear to ear grin, and I felt my ears twitch beneath my bow in excitement which Weiss seemed to notice but did not ask about as I said

“Thank you Ruby”

“What” Weiss said with befuddled expression falling upon her beautiful face but that quickly changed as I pulled her into a much deeper kiss than the last one, while thinking to myself 

“I’m going to enjoy my time here at Beacon”


	2. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Blake and Weiss are alone in the dorm, Ruby confides in her sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a 2nd chapter to this and while this isn't my favorite Ship I wanted to write it since there isn't much of it for those who do like it so I hope you enjoy.

Ruby had been having weird feelings lately

Or more accurately she had been having weird feelings about someone, that someone just happened to be her boisterous blonde sister Yang. Ever since they had arrived at Beacon 4 months ago, At first Ruby had shrugged it off as excitement at being accepted to Beacon academy, the most prestigious combat school in all of Vale, but as time went on and the feeling did not pass but instead grew stronger Ruby began to feel uncertain about herself whenever she was around Yang. Lately she had caught herself staring at her sister admiring how beautiful she was but when Ruby found herself doing this she would quickly look away blushing while admonishing herself "That's Yang she's your sister Ruby! You shouldn't be looking at her like that!" but even after these thoughts Ruby would continue to look at her sister until one day when Ruby realized something; she had a crush on her sister. Well they were adoptive sisters but they barely noticed that little distinction after growing up together.

After Ruby grappled with this newfound affection for her sister she decided she would talk to Yang about them even if it would be awkward as they had always gone to each when they had a problem. The problem was that Ruby never felt like the moment was right to bring this particular issue to her sister. Then one day the moment came, while sitting in her dorm room with her teammates Weiss and Blake, Ruby sitting atop her precariously situated bunk bed noticed something odd. She saw Blake with a book which alone isn't unusual but the fact that she wasn't reading it was, her eyes were focused over the top of the book looking below Ruby staring at Weiss, and then in that moment Blake's odd behavior over the last several weeks made sense to Ruby, she had a crush on Weiss! As she contemplated this new development who should enter but her energetic sister entering with a slam of the door that displeased Weiss who was busy cleaning her sword Myrenaster.

"You blonde brute was slamming the door entirely necessary?" she asked in an annoyed tone conveying her aggravation at the entrance of the less than refined blonde brawler

"Oh calm down princess" Yang said as she smirked at Weiss always enjoying ruffling the Ice Princesses feathers "learn to let your hair down and have some fun"

As those two began one of their common arguments I looked down at Blake as she looked up at me seeing an opportunity to talk to Yang about my feelings I put on a knowing smile and pointed at Blake and glanced down at Weiss who was still busy arguing with Yang. I then jumped down from my bed and walked up to my sister trying to calm the rapid beating of my heart at what I was planning on doing. Grabbing a hold of the back of her signature jacket.

"Come on Yang let's go outside and have fun I'm bored" I said working as hard as I could to keep the nervousness I felt from seeping in to my voice. My actions stunned her as she let me pull her along a few feet before pulling out of my grasp and surged ahead of me to stand in the doorway "oh look how beautiful she is" I thought to myself

"Alright let's go everyone we're having fun today" Yang said in her ever chipper tone while looking past me to our two teammates, Blake was too stunned at my actions most likely figuring out what I was doing for her and Weiss was still angry at Yang.

"No Yang we're going over to JNPR's room and getting Nora to have fun, you guys don't mind do you?" I said regarding Blake and Weiss, Weiss agreed with that idea and Blake was too shocked at to reply with anything but an affirmative "you better make the most of this opportunity Belladonna" I thought as me and Yang left the room.

Instead of heading across the Hall to JNPR's room I lead Yang outside to the courtyard to a secluded area near a shady tree where we could talk without being disturbed. As we walked Yang slowly grew more confused as she realized we weren't getting Nora.

"Wait Ruby I thought we were going to get Nora?" she asked her happy tone tinged slightly with confusion

"Actually Yang I wanted to talk to you about something that has been bothering me" "Alright Ruby this is your chance" thought as I sat down underneath a tree with my back to the trunk, even in her confusion My sister was more than happy to follow my example and dropped down next to me against the tree in the shade. I was acutely aware of how close she sat to me. Even in the shade flecks of the sun's rays got through and shown down on us and looking at Yang I was once more filled with thoughts of how beautiful she was as I watched the sun dance across my sisters smiling face, she was rarely caught in a bad mood and was always exuberant people loved to be around her, she was the person an already energetic young Ruby had learned from on how to be happy after the death of her mother. As I sat looking at her happy visage I realized why I loved her so much, I also realized she was trying to talk to me as I sat staring at her for who knows how long.

"Uh..Uh… what did you say Yang sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said nervously

"What did you want to talk about Ruby, it must be important if it has you this nervous to talk about it" she said her voice suddenly going from chipper to filled with concern over what troubled me "she's so sweet and caring" I thought feeling my heart start to beat faster in anticipation for what I was about to do and say.

"Uh….Well..Yang...we...we're sisters right and you will always love me nomatterwhatright?" I said rushing out the last part as I nervously eyed her she looked at me with undisguised anger at my words her normally lilac eyes turning red as a sure sign of her fury.

"RUBY ROSE WHY DO YOU NEED TO ASK THAT OF COURSE I WILL!" Yang said furious at her sister for having to ask such a question

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Yang I just had to ask, because what's been bothering me lately is actually related to... You" I said growing nervous again after Yang's outburst

This threw the blonde brawler as she had no idea what Ruby's problem could be and she wanted to be a good sister and help Ruby "Well whatever it is Ruby you can tell me and I won't get mad and I'll help however I can" the concern returning to her voice as her eyes returned to their normal lilac.

Realizing this was my moment I felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest in nervous anticipation" You promise you won't be mad?" I said meekly

"I promise" Yang replies in complete sincerity watching her sister's silver eyes for any hint of what she was thinking

Barely after the words passed from her mouth Yang registered a crimson blur accompanied by the scatter of rose petals as Ruby zipped in front of her sitting on her knees, directly in front of her

As I zipped in front of Yang I felt overcome with nerves at what I was doing "THIS IS YOUR SISTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" my thoughts seemed to shout but my mind had taken backseat to my instinct I was working on autopilot at this point. As I quickly leaned forward not giving Yang time to protest as I pressed my lips against hers and in that moment I felt my entire being scream out in joy. Yang stiffened at the unforeseen contact but she did not pull away

I pulled away from the kiss disappointed as the contact was everything I had dreamed it would be but I knew I should talk to Yang. For her part Yang took the unexpected turn of events in stride "Uh..Ruby..What was that?" she asked looking at her sister but avoiding eye contact as she felt her cheeks shade pink

"Well..Yang...that Thing that was bothering me… well it's me having a crush on you..." I said trailing off in silence while looking at Yang feeling my cheeks burn the same color as my namesake "ohgodohgodohgod she's going to hate me for this" I thought as panic entered my mind as Yang's face remained impassive as she took in this new information from her adoptive sister, and this distinction was in the forefront of the fiery blonde's mind.

"Oh god Yang I know I shouldn't have these feelings about you but I just can't help it and I'm sorry please don't hate me but I can't help but notice how beautiful you are and…." the words tumbled out of my mouth as I barely took any breaths between the words when I suddenly felt the words stop as Yang pressed her lips against mine and it was my turn to stiffen up at the surprising turn of events but before I could enjoy the kiss Yang pulled away

"Relax Ruby you aren't the only one having those feelings" she said with a smile returning to her face "What she has a crush on me!?" and as I thought this a smile came to my face as Yang pulled me closer with my head resting on her shoulder

"Yes Ruby I have a crush on you to but as your older sister I was not going to do anything about it but I have no qualms if you have the same feelings though it will take some time to shrug of my thoughts of you as my sister" she said with a chuckle tussling my hair

These words leaving her mouth made me jump with joy grabbing Yang and pulling her into a hug I smiled and just kissed Yang. This time we both were prepared and we enjoyed the kiss to its fullest, as enjoyable as it was our burning lungs made us pull away from the kiss and staring into her lilac eyes I was happy

"Come on Ruby let's head back to the dorm" she said throwing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me close as we began walking home.

Ruby Rose had been having weird feeling about her adoptive sister Yang, but to her delight the feelings were reciprocated by the beautiful blonde.


End file.
